La Classique Arrangé Mariage
by Sour Kisses
Summary: [SS] Arranged marriages just got a whole lot funnier.
1. Prologue

**La Classique Arrangé Mariage**

**Summary:** Arranged marriages just got a whole lot funnier. SS.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own CCS? Wrong, I don't. :)

**Author's Lovely Note:** Bwahahahahahaha! It's another story of mine! It's one of those classic arranged marriage ones. Mine's not pro, but enjoy anyways! The note sure is lovely, isn't it?

**Pairings:** SS, ET, maybe some more…

- - - - - -

**This is going to be Sakura's POV. The other chapters are going to be regular POV, unless I state it in the beginning of the chapter. And yes, it is VERY, VERY short. But don't worry, the next chapter's going to be long, and its coming fast.**

Prologue

Here I am.

Walking down the damn aisle, all eyes on me.

I'd rather trip and fall flat on my face here and now than marry some fat-ass stranger.

I'm telling you, I'm going to murder him once I get to his home. Pretty simple, just ask a maid where the kitchen is, grab a knife, and shoved it up his ass.

Yeah right.

And I'll be charged with murder, and spend my damn life in jail.

Isn't that better though?

Oh my god, I'm almost at the Alter. NOOOOOO!

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"No—I mean, I do," I said softly. Damn! I almost said 'No'! My parents are so going to kill me.

"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" he asked the stranger.

"I do," he spoke loudly, announcing the attention of the room.

I twitched as the priest looked up, facing nothing and said, "You may kiss the bride."

We turned toward each other, I was shooting daggers, but he obviously couldn't see them; the veil was in the way.

He slowly lifted the veil.

And his lips touched mine. Barely. It wasn't even a real kiss.

I was so pissed. My lips were virgin for Christ's sake!

Who said I wanted to lose those precious lips to a stranger?

This sucks.

I'm going to commit suicide later.

I DIDN'T EVEN LOSE MY VIRGINITY YET!

Hey, I wanted to have at least lost my virginity before I die.

Fuck.

- - - - - -

**Well, about Closing the Gap, I am working extra hard for the 3rd chapter, because I am currently stuck on stupid writer's block!!! It's coming out good. It'll be updated real soon. I promise. (Damn! I'm making so many empty promises!!)**

**I said earlier in the beginning that it was short, so please do NOT review and tell me it was too short for your own liking.**

**The first chapter is going to be updated _real_ soon, so stay tuned, lovelies.**

**REVIEWWW! FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED—WHICH OBVIOUSLY MEANS THAT YOU CAN SEND THEM, BUT HELL, I WILL NOT TAKE THEM TO HEART.**

**And constructive criticism would be nice.**

**xoxo,**

**Nicole**


	2. The Wedding Banquet

**La Classique Arrangé Mariage**

**Summary:** Arranged marriages just got a whole lot funnier. SS

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS…

**Author's Note:** Finally! The story you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please! –no drum roll– Aw… :( Oh well, review and that :( will turn into this :)!!!

**Pairings:** SS, ET, maybe some more…

- - - - - -

**Multiple POV Perspectives. Starts off with husband's POV.**

Chapter One: The Wedding Banquet

We had planned this wedding about 2 years ago. I know.

You're probably thinking: What the fuckin' hell? Two shitty ass years?

Well, yeah. If you haven't noticed, I am the heir to the Li Clan's fortune, and the Li Clan itself. They have great expectations from me. And planned this since I was born.

With the Kinomono. Or Kinomina? I forgot. Psh, I know what you're thinking: What the fuck? You forgot your wife's surname?

Well, I really don't give a fuck. I bet she forgot mine's. And mine's only two letters. L-I.

Who wouldn't know me? I am the most wanted bachelor.

"I just saw Sakura run to the changing room. Go check up on her," Mother told me.

"Why me—"

"You **are** her husband."

I nodded glumly and walked over to the changing room the restaurant had supplied for us. Some girls winked at me, and I winked back. And my elders caught me. I quickly glared at them. And they frowned deeply, and some were about to cry.

I know what you're thinking: Why were they invited?

I didn't. Mother practically invited the whole world.

I reached the changing room, and peeked inside. I just heard my so-called wife complaining. "I need that tampon!" she hissed.

"Er, okay, Missus Li."

She muttered under her breath, "Li my ass."

I heard her comment and grunted. She gasped.

I walked in. "Hello, _dear_," I said, emphasizing and gritting out the word 'dear'.

"Hello, _hun_," she replied.

"What is wrong?" I asked, caringly.

She shrugged and talked to me as if I were a woman, "Nothing much. Just that my stupid period just came, and I'm trying to get a tampon. I can't use pads. And luckily, my underwear isn't that red."

I gaped at her. She was talking ever-so-frankly to me.

"Er, I hope you have a happy period…"

"Psh, shut up and go flirt with those teenage girls outside," she told me. The man came back and had handed her a tampon. "'Cuz I gotta shove this crap up my pussy, hun."

She rolled her eyes daringly and walked away.

I was shocked.

-

I went over to Mother, and whispered in her ear, "Wifey's on her period."

Mother coughed.

-

**Sakura's POV**

I slowly laughed to myself as I walked into the bathroom.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

-

I sat down at the dinner table between my husband and brother. Touya—my brother—kept complaining about my husband. It was so god-damn annoying. I wanted to smack him so hard.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," the woman spoke. What a bad accent. "We would like to play a song for the groom and bride."

I felt like throwing up.

Everyone cheered and hooted, and some particular girls glared at me. Like what? He's probably going to rape me every single night at his house.

Oh, my God! Don't jinx it, Sakura!

My husband led me to the dance floor, and we were showered with smiles, laughter, and glares. Especially from Touya.

Good thing Kaho—my sister-in-law—was here to clam him down. Only she can do that. No other woman can.

But I think she's cheating on him. I caught her laughing with some dude on the phone. I was going to use it to call Tomoyo, and I heard some deep voice and all—

Hey, I haven't talked about Moyo-chan yet. Well, she's my best friend. And that's all there to it.

"What's your name again?" I asked stupidly in a soft tone as we were dancing slowly. I know he's super famous and all, but I came from Tokyo, Japan as a princess. I don't expect some Hong Kong dude to show on the news every single day with a woman saying, "Ah, Li –whatever his name is– is again, today, the number one bachelor of Hong Kong!"

He said, adding a tint of seductiveness into it, "Li Syaoran. Call me Syaoran." I bet his mind was roaring: How can she not know my name! Oh well, I don't even know hers.

"Okay," I whispered back. "Look, Li. I—

"I said call me Syaoran," he gritted his teeth huskily.

"Li, just shut up and listen to me—

"I said Syaoran."

"Li."

"Syaoran."

"Li."

"Syaoran."

"Li."

"Syaoran."

"Li."

"Look, the whole room is staring at us, thanks to you," he mumbled in my ear. I felt his breath tickle my neck, and shivers were sent slowly down my spine. And I sorta froze awkwardly in the middle of the song.

I continued to dance with him without a word until the song was over. I rushed over my seat as Touya glared at me and Li.

Wait, I'm a Li too now, aren't I?

Damn. I can't wait to hang myself. I'm going to be on the front of the 'Daily HK' newspaper, just you watch.

-

Oh, my fucking God.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit

NO WAY IN HELL THAT LI DUDE IS GOING TO TAKE OFF MY FREAKIN' GARTER! 

Hell no, bitches. I ain't taking this sexy thang off!

They pushed me onto the chair. I froze up.

That Li dude lifted up the cheongsam and his hands slid up and down my leg seductively. He _is_ Hong Kong's Most… Whatever.

I cringed at every touch. I wanted to cry, and I horribly faked a laugh.

He brought his teeth to the garter, and slid the lingerie off slowly, holding my leg up for support and, well, just for the sake of sexually harassing me.

And the 'funny' thing is, saliva was practically all over my leg.

Oh, you should've seen Touya. He was so mad. That's what he gets for calling me 'kaiju' all my life.

Boy, was he even 'madder' when I rubbed it in his face.

He he he…

-

**Syaoran's POV – Ya'll should know he's her hubbie by now…**

I got into the limo right after my wifey went in.

I couldn't help laughing about her scrunched-up face when I touched her leg. It was so funny. And when I laughed, she glared at me. She looked like a rabbit, damn it! How funny…

My cell phone rang, and I picked it up. She—my wife—looked at me, as if I were cheating on her. Come on, we just got married.

"Hello?" I asked. "Er, okay…"

"Phone's for you," I told the girl.

She took it. "Hello?" she squeaked.

"But—

#Yadda, yadda, yadda#

"Okay, Missus—

#Yadda, yadda, yadda#

"Sure, Mother," she said.

I couldn't believe she called Mother, Mother!

She gave the phone back to me. "Here."

"Yes, Mother?" I talked into the phone.

"You will be showing her around Hong Kong. But first, the driver will drop you off at a casual-wear shop, so you can change out of the formal clothing. After that, he will drop you off at our mall. It's closed today, so you can take her shopping without paying since it is our mall, because we aren't going back to Japan to get her clothes."

(A/N: Okay, I apologize for not saying that this is located in China. And sorry for confusing some people—if I actually even did.)

Syaoran kept silent and she went on, "And you'll hold all her bags and hail a cab for the both of you and be a gentleman that you always are. That's it, son. Good luck, and good bye."

She hung up.

My mind roared, 'Aw, shit! Another waste of a day. Spending time with some woman I do not know. She might even be a man in disguise.'

-

**I apologize. It was supposed to be updated yesterday, or something… I forgot.**

**But I updated Closing the Gap and The Heart of Those Lovers. I worked my ass off on Closing the Gap. :) Came out great though. And yes, I think it was a little too descriptive.**

**Please review! Flames and constructive criticism is okay.**

**- Credits: Jenny for beta-reading, reviewers for reviewing**

**Lubs,**

**Nicole**


	3. Shopping Spree!

**La ****Classique ****Arrangé ****Mariage  
**_Chapter Three - Shopping Spree! _

_Arranged marriages just got a whole lot funnier. __SS._

Author's Note:  
I apologize greatly for the supremely late update. Thank you so, so much for waiting. When I was reading the reviews, even though it was only about 20 reviews I think, I felt bad for not updating in so long. I apologize. And I have a runny nose so I don't feel too good about that either.

And so, thanks to for reviewing for the previous chapters:  
_BananasRgood4u_ -- _x-__Melodyz__-x_ -- _Talon - Wings and a pulse_ -- _MikoKagome1113_ -- _Sakura Panda63 _-- _sakuraclassics32893 _--_pyscho__-__pryo__-shrink _-- _2LeeLee_ -- _insanity-ward _-- --_ silentxmelody04_ --_FictionRose_-- _rage-ember_

-

**Our adventure has officially begun...**

_Sakura_

My eyes closed slightly as I drifted to sleep, where I had no worries over my marriage with this fucktard.

_Poke. Poke. Poke_

I growled in frustration. WHO THE HELL IS POKING ME?! My eyes fluttered open and my face was merely 2 centimeters away from his face. "Holy crap," I cursed.

I pushed him away weakly with my just-woke-up body. I mumbled as my temples began to hurt. Every time I go out into the sun after staying in the house for too long, my temples hurt. But in this case, it was a car.

I glared at him, "Don't touch me ever again."

"Get you and your damn ass outta the limo," he warned softly to me.

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pants pocket and waited for 'me and my damn ass' to get out of the limo. I have to admit, the limo was a great place for sleeping.

Anyways, I obeyed and climbed out into the hot-aired Hong Kong. It was summer and, even in a thin cheongsam, it was fuckin' HOT! I pity my husband. Wearing that suit. He he.

Well, we walked together silently side-by-side. "Where to?" he asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "I don't live here."

He grunted. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to cry and ask Kami-sama why the hell was I here.

He took me to walk around in silence. I think we both knew we looked like fools in those Chinese gowns and everything so he quickly _practically dragged_ me to a store called T.D.D.

It was a popular place to begin with. There was many teens shopping around, arguing over little petty pieces of clothing, many cashiers being paid for standing around, and many styles for both petite and plus-size. And, most importantly, it was an international store my best friend owned. I told you about her. Tomoyo Daidouji…

He and I split up. I went to the women's and he went to the men's. Well, it's obvious. I ain't no man and he ain't no woman.

After I had finished shopping, I walked over to the dressing room to put on the clothes. I had ripped out the tags on my tank top and stickers on my knee-high shorts (aka Bermuda shorts).

Then I walked over to the line in my heels. Yup, I was too lazy to bother with shoes. As I was in line, I passed the sunglasses pole and I grabbed one and put it on. I didn't look bad.

"Next!" someone called over to me.

I went up to her. "Here, I'm wearing them already." I handed the price tags to the woman, who just nodded in reply. I grabbed a lip gloss nearby.

"$41.98," she told me. She had crazy green hair and dark yellow eyes. He he, that was the craziest yet the coolest look I've ever seen.

"Wait, I am a Daidouji model."

"Can I see your ID then?" she questioned me with a strange look. I nodded.

I took out my ID, which I didn't even know I had it in my cheongsam. She checked the list she had taped to the desk. "Relationship?"

I sighed, knowing they'd go crazy when I would say, "Best friend."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. I nodded. I took off the sunglasses and showed her my one-of-a-kind emerald eyes. She nodded vigorously.

"Can I get a bag for this?" I asked her as she bowed to me and handed me my ID. She grabbed a bag for me and folded the cheongsam neatly and stuffed it into the bag. Her face was flushed.

"Well, you get 40 off. But since you're her best friend, you get it free," she mumbled quietly. I suspected she was not a quiet type; it's all an act.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I'm with her," a grumpy voice replied. My husband came up to me and looked at the cashier through his shades. OH MY FUCKING LORD! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS USING ME!

He smiled at her. I rolled my eyes, "There's no way in hell he's with me."

"Yes, I am, _honey_," Li said. I think his name was Syaoran. But for now, I like 'Li'. It's short and easy to say, I must admit. But I bet he's gonna rape me till I say Syaoran.

Just shut up, Sakura, 'kay?

"And who are _you_?" the cashier questioned him. I hope he has a hard time answering.

"Li Syaoran." He definitely didn't have a hard time saying that. Oh dear mother lord…

Her eyes bulged to a whole new look and her mouth hung to hell. "W-what?"

He sighed and warned, "Li's do not repeat their words."

She nodded and scanned his price tags quickly. "Wait, so you guys are together?"

"Married apparently," I mumbled to myself. We left quickly, not answering her question at all, leaving her like a dumbass staring out the window. She, by personality, which didn't show much, kinda ticked me off. Her hair didn't.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" hollered into his ear.

He shrugged, "I just simply didn't want to pay." I sighed loudly.

We walked back to where the limo had dropped us off, and fortunately, he was still there. We got in, grunting and sighing and heaving.

The driver just sighed watching the incompatible couple, which is me and Li. But we obviously didn't know he sighed behind our backs.

And off we go to the mall.

-

_Syaoran_

I stared out the window, as we passed the busy streets of Hong Kong. There were people working for their damn rich bosses, even richer than me and my family.

I sighed for about the hundredth time in the car and yawned. I looked at my clothes. It was a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Mother would kill me if she found out I had a whole closet full of these types of clothing. Oh well, it's not like I would lose my position of power over the Li business. Well, yeah, I can. But because I wear such clothing? Psh, what are the chances of that.

I certainly didn't want to leave the limo and go shopping again. I was too tired and stressed out from today's major not-a-bachelor-anymore day. Jesus, I need some sleep.

After I let Wei drive off to home, we walked to the mall's front doors. It's pretty surprising no paparazzi are chasing after us—wait…

I wrapped my arm around my wife's shoulder and pretended we were happily married. Hopefully I get something in return for this when Mother sees me on the front of HK Daily like this.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

I can feel her tense up, but she loosened immediately and laid her head on my shoulder. She was probably thinking: Oh fuck… the paparazzi!

We smiled at a few god damn cameras and walked into my family's mall. I just realized that if the mall weren't closed today, we would still be in the same position—ya know, to prove the shoppers we were actually married…

After walking away from the doors, we let go. Both of us sighed deeply, wanting to go back to our respective lives. "This is bullshit," she said to me.

"Yeah." I had to agree with her.

I followed her as she ran around the mall. Even though the mall was closed, the stores were open because Yelan, being my freaking smartass mom, called them in for an extra day. They got paid alright—40 bucks per hour.

Anyways, she bounced around the mall like a rabbit. She shopped crazy. And she should. This is like a big ass shopping spree. She went to some store called Claire's. She bought everything in there! Amazing what a freaking woman these days can do…

And she went to Valerie's Secret… Or was it Victoria's Secret? I forgot. She grabbed so many bras and panties. The funny thing was every time she changed she would walk out and ask me if she looked okay. In the end, she bought more bras and panties than the amount of women I've fucked. Okay, you didn't need to know that.

She continued through the mall, heading to a place named Old Navy. I choked through the bags and boxes of clothing and whatnot, "Uh, are you done yet, Miss I-Am-Spending-Half-The-Money-The-Li-Corporation-Is-Worth?"

She shook her head vigorously and blushed vaguely at the money part. I smirked.

Then I sighed, and followed her tracks to another store after purchasing more clothes. Then I realized that that bitch was spending half the amount of my soon-to-be-mwah's company!!!

Shit. That ain't fair.

Uh-oh… I forgot her name.

-

_3__rd__ Person_

Sakura happily jumped around the mall, shopping crazily. Many women would be happier than married to the richest and hottest man in the world. (Not Bill Gates;…I dun think he's hot. Gross.)

Syaoran grunted and followed her steps in a very grumpy fashion. His back was hunched over, sweat running down his forehead, his stomach grumbling. It was almost midnight, and he was tired to shitless hell.

Sakura tried to ignore the fact that some creepy noise was coming from behind her, like a ghost or something. She winced.

"You done yet, woman?" she heard from behind.

"Hell no!" she said automatically. "This is the best and worst day of my life! Lemme enjoy!"

Syaoran sighed, "No shit… Now I'm married and I don't get a shopping spree." Sakura turned around to glare at him, only she wasn't able to pull it off and started to crack up.

One of Syaoran's eyebrows rose. Sakura stopped laughing and walked on with a straight posture and lips pressed together.

Syaoran's eyes bulged.

-

_Syaoran_

Holy shit…

She's…

Another…

_YELAN LI_!

-

_3__rd__ Person_

Sakura strode down the balcony and to the other side of the mall, walking straight into another store called Express.

Taking a whole ton of jeans and shirts, she threw it onto Syaoran, who almost lost his balance. "Walk like a man!" she barked at him when he was about to fall.

Immediately, he found his feet and stood like a butler that worked for the queen Sakura. And then, suddenly, she found her humorous side and laughed, "You're so fuckin' stupid."

Syaoran's eyes penetrated through hers. Nobody has called him stupid, except when he fails his mother.

Sakura clamped her mouth shut and raised her hands in surrender. "Hehe…" She turned around to continue the shopping spree.

_Bong.__Bong.__Bong._

It was midnight. Perfect timing for Syaoran to ask…

"Done?"

She managed to squeak out the word 'yes'. He turned around and started to walk, not losing any balance at all.

-

_Sakura_

Jesus, what's with that stupid fucker? I just said he was stupid. God, what a weakling. Not worth the title 'Most Wanted Bachelor'.

He hailed a cab that didn't have an air conditioner, the windows were broken, and the leather seats were torn. The worst part was that it smelled like salty fish my babysitter use to make.

Fuck, man. I sighed.

-

_3__rd__ Person_

They arrived at the Li mansion, which was located in a very isolated part of Hong Kong. It was surrounded by nature. And it twenty miles to get to the main parts of Hong Kong usually. So, that was how the people in the Li household learned how to not shop at much, because of their lazy butts, they didn't want to sit in a limo and watch the scene go by when they could be making a million bucks per minute in the Li Corp.

Well, once they arrived, poor little Sakura was showered with hugs from the females in the family.

Ha, and Syaoran just got a pat in the back from his mother.

He carried the belongings inside, along with other servants and maids, to a guest bedroom. Sakura, on the other hand, was told by a beautiful lady, "Oh, just let them do the work. Just come inside and relax. My name's Mei Lin by the way."

Sakura nodded, letting them take her inside like a little doll. Syaoran was coming down the grand staircase.

Sakura was about to yawn, but Mei Lin cut her mouth-stretching exercise, "Hey, yawning is a spreadable disease."

"Really?" she asked. Mei Lin nodded, and a few other people nodded as well.

"Mei Lin, can I have a minute with Sakura and Syaoran in private please?" Yelan asked politely, but sternly.

Mei Lin nodded, "Yes, Auntie Yelan."

Yelan turned around, which distinctly meant Sakura and Syaoran needed to follow her. She walked into her private working office and closed the doors.

"Tell me, how was the cab on the way home?"

Sakura winced at the salty fish thought. "Fabulous," she said, with a hint of sarcasm. Yelan took it as an obvious 'no'.

Syaoran stood silently, as if he were waiting for orders from Yelan. "It's late, Syaoran, you're excused."

When Sakura didn't hear her name, she gulped. Syaoran bowed, "Thank you, Mother." He walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

"Really, Sakura, how was the ride?"

Sakura sighed, "Horrible. It smelled like salty fish my babysitter use to make for me when we had white porridge to eat."

Yelan chuckled, "Well, I just want to let you know that you're going to sleep with Syaoran."

Sakura winced and without thinking, she blurted, "Wah?!"

Yelan sighed, "I was expecting that. You two didn't seem too friendly during the banquet." Sakura's mind roared, "NO!!!"

"Well, dear, you can go to bed now," Yelan said with a smile. It didn't look evil, or nice. Sakura only nodded in reply.

"Thank you, Mother," Sakura said.

-

_Sakura_

I closed the doors as I walked out of the room. It wasn't surprising. I mean, he is gonna probably rape me every night.

"Hey, Sakura!" Mei Lin called to me. I walked over to the red-eyed beauty. I'll take you to your room.

"But Mother said I was sleeping with Li," Sakura said. She made a face. She, strangely, felt secure enough to tell her how she felt, even if she only met her ten minutes ago.

Mei Lin laughed, and then started talking, "I can't believe you call him Li!"

I shrugged, "He hasn't deserved the right to be called by his first name." Mei Lin let out a giggle.

"Wait, did you say you were sleeping with Syaoran? I can't take you there; he hates it when I go into his room! Just go straight up the stairs," she said, pointing right, "and turn left and then walk down to the third door. Your room was supposed to be across from his."

I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mei Lin. Good night."

"Good night to you too, Sakura!" Mei Lin smiled. I smiled, genuinely, back at her. Sakura started up the stairs. I was breathing hard at the top of the stairs. If I had counted, I would've probably walked 60 steps.

Then I walked three doors down, and stared at the door. I knocked.

I heard a grunt and I twitched. Frig, this is becoming gayer and gayer… I opened the door, and he was standing in front of his private bathroom, with only a towel covering himself.

I felt myself redden a little. Jesus Christ, no time for me to be horny!

"Uhm, don't take it the wrong way," I started slowly, "But I'm sleeping with you."

And he, full of shock, and to my amazement, dropped the towel, revealing his –_ding_-!

-

**XD I had so much fun writing this chapter! ****It took 8 pages of Microsoft Word—best yet! He ****he****…**

**Stay tuned,  
****MGF**


	4. A Cold, A Walk, and A Date

**La ****Classique ****Arrangé ****Mariage  
**_Chapter Four__ –__ A Cold, A Walk, and A Date_

Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter! xD By the way, if anyone wants to know, the story will _stay rated T_.

**Because of the random POV changing in the previous chapters, I thought it'd be better in Sakura's POV, so for the rest of the chapter, it will be Sakura'****s POV.**

I yelped loudly, really loud. No one came though. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Fuck, that _thing_ was disturbing and traumatizing!

"Well, wasn't that great?"

I didn't understand which one he was talking about: me sleeping with him, or me seeing his… thing. I watched him walk to the door and close it and jump onto the bed.

"And where will I be sleeping?" I asked him.

"In bed, genius," he smirked. He scooted the left and made a bit of room. I snorted loudly and stomped to the restroom. I quickly shed my clothes and sat down in the Li-smelling tub. I'm probably gonna smell like a damn guy after this bath.

I lathered some soap onto my skin and let my body sit in the tub, relaxing and enjoying the moment of richness in the mansion. I let the water go down the drain. I grabbed a towel and dried myself quickly.

And, then, I realized I forgot my clothes. I was pissed at him earlier for making the comment, and I forgot to get my clothes.

Shit.

I walked out, the towel covering me from the top of my boobies to my mid-thigh. He smirked, "Whoa… what do we have here?" He sat up in the bed, pleased much.

I rolled my eyes. I squatted and open my bags. I grabbed a pad (-cough-) and a set of rubber duck flannel pajamas.

I put on the pajamas and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like one hell of a mess. I undid my hair and took out the flowers. Then I threw it into a casual ponytail. I walked out, glad I had clothes finally.

"Well, don't you look pretty," he commented. I snorted and sat down in the recliner, crossing my legs.

I was extremely tired. I woke up at 4 this morning. And it's way passed midnight now. I need some sleep.

I crawled into bed, ignoring the shocked face on my husband's face. I pulled the covers over and let myself sink into the softness of the huge bed.

-

I heard many women would die to be in my shoes. If I could be them, I wouldn't have to be married to this freak. And then, some other woman can face his wrath.

I woke up this morning, as if some anvil was thrown at me, if possible. I had a huge headache, and my body felt very heavy.

Apparently, I had a cold.

That ruins the whole day. I was supposed to be going to the mall and explore HK with Mei Lin. But, because of my cold, I ruined the day.

Everyone stayed at home, taking care of poor little sick me.

"And then she stuffed a baked potato into her mouth," Mei Lin said. She was telling me a story about a wedding disaster.

I pitied the girl in the story. It was the usual drunk-maid-of-honor-falling-in-love-with-the-groom story. Yadda, yadda. No more, no less.

"Anyways," Mei Lin grinned, "how do you like Syaoran so far?"

I snorted and looked away. Her grin grew bigger. I was resting in her room. Li didn't like Mei Lin in his room, and Mei Lin wanted to take care of me and all… So, yeah.

I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose into it. She grinned again.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" I asked her.

She laughed and stood up from the recliner. She walked to the windows and shoved the curtains aside, revealing a very beautiful scene of the backyard garden.

"Wow…" I said, amazed at the beautiful sight I had not known before. I stared outside. It seemed very lonely and beautiful.

"Pretty isn't it?" Mei Lin whispered softly. I nodded.

She sat down the recliner. I looked onto my nightstand, full of Li's stuff. A book, receipts, trash, etc. Damn, he was messy.

I threw the used tissue and tossed it in the trash can next to me. I grabbed the water bottle and gulped half down.

Someone knocked.

"Come in," I said, my voice raspy. Yelan walked in. She smiled at me.

"I would love to take a walk with my daughter-in-law in the garden," she said, obviously signaling something. Mei Lin bowed and left the room.

Yelan strode out of the room, as I followed like a penguin grabbing a heavy blanket with me; I was freezing up.

We walked down the stairs… -trip-. But I didn't fall all the way and hit the elder in front of me. Phew.

But.

Mister Li-Husband caught me. "I swear if you trip over her, your ass will be kicked," he whispered in my ear.

I immediately got up from his arms. Jeez, Li-man didn't have to be that mean.

Once we reached the gardens, she spoke. "Are you feeling alright, Sakura?"

"Almost perfect," I answered. I smiled at her.

"So… how did things go with Syaoran last night?" she asked.

God, she _had_ to remind me of that _sick thing_! I shivered as the stick-ish looking thing came through my head. Gross!

Now, what the hell was I supposed to say? What would happen if I say, 'He only had a towel on and he dropped it in front of me when I told him.'

That would be funny.

Instead, I responded, "He was okay with it…"

She nodded, "Did he… drop anything?"

"His towel," I said automatically. I brought my hand to my mouth immediately. Uh-oh… Shit, shit, shit! EM-FCKIN'-BARRASSING! I mentally slapped myself.

She chuckled. Man, this woman is good.

We walked around the garden, enjoying the beauty of nature. I tiptoed to a Sakura tree and savored in the scent.

Yelan turned around and smiled, "Syaoran chose to plant that tree when he was younger." I opened my eyes.

"Really? He has taste."

She smiled.

You know what I realized?

She smiled throughout the whole walk. The _whole_ walk. Man, she's incredible!

We were sitting on the bench, when she suddenly said, "You wouldn't mind going with Syaoran on a date, would you?"

Shit.

-

Again, I was in Mei Lin's room. I was pushed to the chair. "How should we do your hair? In a bun?" She was talking to herself. I just realized she was another Tomoyo.

It had been one day since Yelan—in this case, Mother, had made plans for me and Li, and apparently I was officially going on that date. It was going to be at this really expensive sushi restaurant at 8 tonight. My parents would be proud if I go through this date with no trouble…

I sighed. Mei Lin put my hair in a bun and left my bangs on the side of my face. I guess I'm gonna have to blow my bangs every time I stick a sushi into my mouth, right?

She started to do my makeup. She made me put on some lipstick. And some mascara. And something called eye shadow. I looked funny, maybe I'm just not a make-up person.

I was wearing a thin black skirt and a halter top. "Won't I freeze to death?"

She shook her head. "It's hot, remember?"

Mother came in, smiling _again_. "Hello, Mother," I greeted.

"Hello, Auntie," Mei Lin said. She only nodded in response. She was definitely the queen of this home.

Mei Lin worked on my hair while Mother talked to me. I was really stiff while talking, and because of that, she said something I didn't want to hear.

"You need to give Syaoran a chance."

This is the most retarded moment of my life.

I mentally cried.

-

We arrived at a hotel, and Li lead me to this restaurant called Lola. We sat down in a booth. They gave us a menu.

Shit, I sound stiff don't I?

I didn't feel too good, although my cold _did_ go away.

I took in a deep breath, and Li looked at me strangely. I was taking a deep breath out of nowhere. Man, I must've looked retarded.

I opened the menu. Sushi, sushi. sushi. A waitress came to take our orders, and I suddenly saw a evil glint in his eyes while looking at the waitress.

What a bastard!

"I'll have the usual," he smirked. I fondled with the menu.

After a minute, I smiled, "I'll have the same." I was never a big fan of sushi. I sighed and crossed my legs.

I had _no_ idea what I was gonna eat. I mentally slapped myself for that.

He said, "Tripping over Mother is not the worst thing you can do." I rolled my eyes.

"Well thanks for saving my ass from tripping over your mother," I replied.

"Do you have any idea what we're eating?"

"Hell no."

He sighed as they brought us two plates of food. It was a make-it-yourself sushi(1). I looked at him. He only smiled evilly at me. Jeez, everyone smiles creepily here!

I looked at him. He was working on his. What the hell am I gonna do?

I grabbed the seaweed and placed it on the plate. I grabbed the rice and threw it onto the seaweed. I didn't care what I was doing at this point. I grabbed from fish and stuck it in there. Then I grabbed my knife and chopped it up into four pieces.

Li looked at me like a freak. I muttered to myself, "Screw sushi. I want Burger King."

He heard me. He chuckled. Then he switched my plate with his. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving you mines…" he said. I looked down. What a pro. It was all… neat. I looked at mine. It looked like a disaster.

"I'm not going to eat it," I said. My bangs suddenly fell over my face. He reached over the table, and tucked my bangs behind my hair.

He looked so… innocent then. I can't believe I'm saying this.

And when his finger touched my ear, I quickly froze up.

This was definitely impossible.

I hope this is a dream. He said, "Your hair looks beautiful." Oh my fuckin' no. This was _not_ happening, to me at least.

I shooked my head slightly, shaking the shivers off.

I reached for the wine and pour it into my wine glass. I gulped it down, and started to pour myself another glass.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really thirsty," I lied.

-

He walked me to the limo, and placed me next to him inside. My head kept falling.

"Shiiiiiiit…" I grumbled. "I draaaank too much, didn't I-hic-?"

He only chuckled and nodded. I growled. My head finally fell onto his shoulder.

We reached the mansion. I was still awake, just very… drunk. I mumbled as he carried me out of the limo. Man, was I a baby.

I muttered nonsense into his chest, holding tighter and tighter onto his dress shirt.

"**FUUUUUUUCK!!!**"

I had bit his nipple.

-

Okay, tell me how this chapter is! I'm so glad I finished this chapter! I feel great! See ya next time, guys!

-MGF


	5. Two Kisses

Chapter Five of **La Classique Arrangé Mariage  
**Two Kisses

_Sour Kisses_

**-Note: Sakura POV-**

I blinked and rubbed my eyes and groaned slightly. My head was throbbing with pain, and I felt as if I were half-dead...

Dude.

I knew I had low-alcohol tolerance, but I couldn't help getting drunk. I was pissed; I didn't want to go on a stupid date with a stranger! I mean, wouldn't you? Even for guys, would you like to date.. the _Li_-man?

I was choking on my saliva and coughing at the same time. What the hell?

I looked to my left, and I saw a big-ass-ly huge man. Big-_ass_-ly.

I peeked over the body, and looked at his face. Serious Li features: a strong, big-old jaw, nicely-toned chest, sun-kissed tan, devilish hair, and big hands. Oh, my god, you PERVERTED READERS!

I looked at him, and his face was totally--**totally**--screwed up. His nose was scrunched and his lips were twisted as if he sucked on a frggin' sour lemon for a week, and his eyebrows were like worms, of ya want, ya can say 'gummy worms'. Oh wow, I never noticed his ear piercing!

Oh crap, he looks constipated!

Wait... did I do something wrong during the date?

Suddenly, I had a terrible feeling in my stomach, even worse than the hangover, and I ran to the bathroom.

-Pooooof-

Hee hee, I farted.

-----

"HOLY CRAP!" Li bellowed like a gorilla. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY? WHAT? AHHH! HOLY MOTHER--"

I blinked.

"THE FRIKKIN' BATHROOM! OH MY BLOODY GOD!"

I blinked.

He turned around and glared at me. "DID YOU TAKE A SHIT?"

I blinked. "Maybe," I grumbled. Oh dear...

I studied him, who was friggin' half naked, for Kami-sama's sake. He was pissed and angry, and I could slowly start to smell my shit's odor. Oh my god, it did stink like cow crap!

"Ok, you've given me too much trouble already," he sighed. "I'm using Mother's bathroom."

I shrugged. I didn't understand the 'too much trouble' part. I shrugged it off, and walked into the bathroom.

I grabbed the freshener, only to find it empty and I flicked on the fan. I squeezed my nose and breathed with my mouth for about five minutes, until I gave up. I let go, and I started to smell... air. Just air. Nothing else. I sighed in satisfaction.

I started off brushing my teeth. I knew it smelled horrible. I snore _and_ drool; tell me about it. Then I grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair. I have always been fond with my hair. Then started washing my face with a cleansing soap I bought the other day, and applied light make-up after.

I smiled at the mirror. I threw my hair into a ponytail and then opened the door, only to find Li sitting on the bed.

"Good morning..." I said slowly. I smiled hesitantly at him. I think he shaved.

Instead of a happy "good morning" as his reply, he muttered, "Do you remember anything from last night?" I blinked, confused. Yeah, I knew I was drunk... And the only thing that made me drunk was a Remy Martin bottle of wine.

I shook my head, as my eyes turned into confused slits.

He sighed, "Seriously?" He lowered his head, interrogating me freakishly.

"Uh, yeah."

He shook his head, as if he was at fault, and shrugged it off. What the hell was going on, for Pete's sake?! He ordered, "Go downstairs and eat breakfast... They would definitely tell you what happened..."

I look at him with the stupidest look. What was he talking about?!

I walked downstairs and made a left to the dining room. I opened the large door and peeked inside the room. Everyone in the room consisted of four people, Li Yelan, Li Mei Lin, and two other old women. I blinked and walked into the room, with the biggest question mark on my face.

"Congrats, Sakura!" Mei Lin giggled. "You've made progress with your relationship with Syaoran!"

I raised a brow. What the heck?

"Sakura... do you remember?" Yelan asked me, with a grin. The Li grin. I shivered.

"No..."

I sat down and picked up my fork and knife to cut the sausage. Mei Lin giggled, "Wow, Sakura! You don't remember? Someone bit Syaoran's nipple last night!"

"Who?" I asked, amused apparently. "I'd be laughing _my_ ass off at myself if _I_ did it."

Mei Lin grinned. Yelan smiled, revealing a very evil side of her.

A muffled voice came from behind, "You."

I dropped my knife, and immediately regretted what I had said earlier.

-----

"Ok, we're even now," Li told me. "I mean, I _dropped the towel_. And you _bit my nipple_." I sweat-dropped and I regretted so-called 'biting his nipple'. It can be a lie, for all I know. He smiled at me.

I glared, "Are you serious?"

We had finished our breakfasts, which turned salty right when he had said I bit his nipple. Oh Kami-sama!

-----

"Ok, now that you're not sick, and the whole nipple ordeal is over," Mei Lin said. "Let's go... SHOPPING!"

I looked at her. 'Nipple ordeal'? WHAT?! I flushed with embarrassment. "Sure," I smiled uneasily.

"Go get dressed," Mei Lin commanded. "Meet me right here. I'm going to ask Auntie if we can take the limo. Wait for me, woman."

I nodded and hurried away from the room. I rushed past Li and locked myself in the closet as I carefully chose my clothes. He didn't seem to care, because he didn't say his usual comment "What the hell are you doing?"

I walked out in a fitted pair of jeans and a tank. He eyed me curiously, "Where are you going?" He poked his right nipple.

He was taunting me!

"Shopping," I said as I put on some heels.

I walked back to the room where I was supposed to meet Mei Lin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a minute, sister. What the hell are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a tank top…" I replied. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yeah," Mei Lin yelled with great enthusiasm. She sighed before continuing, "Come with me to change."

I followed her to her room; which seemed like any normal girl's room. Her furniture was all a matching color; white. And her walls were painted a bright orange flame. The bed was huge, like Li's, and was awfully comfortable. I think I know why the bed I sleep on is so uncomfortable. Ew! Gross! Don't tell me!

"Here," Mei Lin threw a small sized shirt at me. It was a black and white belted top, strapless. A bit too showy.

"What?" she said as she read my expression on my face. "It's perfect!"

Then she threw my some denim shorts. Dude, she was giving me stripper clothes, for God's sake! I hesitantly asked, "Ain't this too… much? I mean, we aren't going club-hopping…"

She eyed me.

"We're going club-hopping?" I said, shocked. I've never 'club-hopped', and I didn't expect myself to either.

"Yeah, it's like, 4:30 right now, so by the time we finish, we could grab a drink, ya know?" Mei Lin said, smiling.

"Are you for real?!" I panicked. "I mean, I've never done that before! My brother will freak--"

"Chill out, Sakura!" Mei Lin laughed. "I was just kidding. But, man, those clothes are sexy. I got fat, now I can't fit 'em. You should wear it before you get fat too!"

Phew.

"Uh, I'll try it..." I said. I shed my clothes and quickly tried on the clothing she had given me.

"No... too short," Mei Lin said. "Wear your jeans."

I followed her instructions and changed into my regular jeans. I looked better. "I like this," I commented myself.

"Hmm... You're missing something," Mei Lin said. "Here." She handed me a ring and a necklace. I quickly put it on, hoping I would soon leave the mansion and ride in the limo.

"Perfection," Mei Lin smiled.

-----

I stepped out of the limo and waited for Mei Lin to come out with me. She was wearing khaki shorts and a ruffled blouse. Why couldn't I wear that?!

She grinned at me and started toward the doors of the mall. She grabbed my arm and I immediately understood she wanted me to walk faster with her. I walked with her, side-by-side.

"Ah... let's go here," Mei Lin said, as if she hadn't shopped in a year.

I quickly found out that this was a rich mall, full of rich shoppers, hot, cute guys, and pathetic, anorexic young girls. It's quite visible: the meatless girls with a toothbrush sticking out of their purse. Hot guys with their girlfriends, chatting and kissing and what a couple does. And a certain number of lonely shoppers wishing they weren't single anymore.

We were shopping, and we stumbled on this _beautiful_ dress! It was so pretty, I swear.

"Wow," Mei Lin said, shocked, as she eyed the price tag. "Expensive, don't ya think?"

"Oh whatever," I replied. "It's pretty."

I gently touched the beige dress, letting my fingers dance solemnly on the silky fabric.

Mei Lin sighed as her eyes were locked upon another dress, a dark pink dress, almost red/orange.

Pretty, but this one was better.

-----

We came home exhausted from the shopping, and I didn't bother changing out of my clothes.

"Nice shirt," Li commented.

"Mei Lin's."

"Ah…" he replied, eyeing me. I raised a brow.

"No… you just look sexy today," he said. I flushed.

"Thank you, Li," I grinned, trying to ignore his flattering lies he feeds to women. But damn, he's good. I sighed.

I went to the bathroom to shower and change into pajamas. I jumped onto the bed, next to Li, and watched TV.

-----

I yawned and batted my eyes awake when I woke up groggily that morning. I groaned as a small headache hit me.

"Ztopzoushingmeee…" he slurred in his dream. ("Stop touching meeee" translated.)

I sighed pathetically at myself for being in an arranged marriage with this guy.

I walked to the bathroom and took a short bath, before deciding to change into something thin and light; I heard it was gonna be hot today on the news.

I quickly lathered on some lotion onto the heels of my foot--I have cracked feet. I laughed at my toes, which were pampered yesterday at the mall with a pink and orange top. I giggled.

Someone knocked on the door and I quickly changed into the skirt Mei Lin bought for me.

The door knob turned and I was barely putting on my tube top. You know, the ones with built-in bras.

And there he was, watching me put on the shirt.

But.

My back was facing him; ha ha--I'm invincible!

He looked at me. He walked out. And walked back in, throwing a poncho at me.

"Too showy; Mother wouldn't like it," he said.

I shrugged and put on the poncho. I have no idea where he got this thing from, but he certainly had taste. It was a white poncho, with a pink flower button. It was pretty.

I put on the new mascara and lip gloss I bought for around fifty bucks yesterday. Seriously, I'm still not used to using such expensive 'womanly tools'.

Li, who was in the same room, on the other hand, was er, _pissing_ behind me while I do my make-up.

So strange.

I walked downstairs to the dining room, with Li following me. I sat down in a chair and picked up my toast and made a morning, open-top sandwich. It wasn't anything exquisite; nothing you would expect to eat in the Li household either.

I had no plans today.

And I'm dying of fuckin' boredom! I don't mean to use any bad words in such a random time either…

But that is the truth! I sighed.

I decided to just sit out in the garden for the rest of the day.

Poor me.

Oh wow, it's actually possible to pity myself!

-----

**I can't believe I actually spent a whole day outside in the garden!** Seriously, I'm still shocked!

I went in for dinner, some delicious steak in A1 sauce. And we had a _even more_ delicious desert: chocolate ice cream.

Tee hee. Ben and Jerry's!

I walked up to the bedroom and scrambled into the tub, and took the warmest, most comfortable bath ever, while Li chatted respectfully with his Mother in the library.

I put on my clothes and walked out, only to find Li flipping through the channels.

"What are you watching?" I asked my husband, trying to start a healthy, couple conversation. Wait, what the _hell_ am I thinking?!

"I don't know," he said.

I sighed as opened the magazine I had bought a couple days ago. "Oh my god! Timoshu Suzuki dies!" I read aloud. "Of cancer and personal problems.."

"And?" Li inquired.

"Jeez, I was just reading," I retorted.

"Anyways, good night," he said, and then, brought his lips to my temple; a kiss.

I looked at him, "What was that?"

"A good night kiss?"

I shook my head and placed my magazine on the nightstand before switching off the lamp.

"Good night," I replied, a few minutes later.

"Hmph."

A sudden change of attitude. What's wrong with him?

And I felt the same pair of lips on my forehead again.

-----

**Usual disclaimer. Me no own.  
**Well guys. How was it? Not as funny? Boring? Superb? Horrible? Worst chapter yet? Lemme know!

_-SK_


End file.
